A Crazy tale of Love
by kryakat22
Summary: What was supposed to be a normal interview turned into a story of love between two people. Rated T for Fluffiness. Note: EXTREMELY CRAZY PAIRING!


A Crazy Tale of Love

Author: Kyrakat22

Beta: none

Pairing: Josh Mathews/AJ Lee

A.N: Sorry, I deleted Lonely, Perhaps Not. I just didn't feel like it came out right. Anyway, this is a story that I got an idea for after rewatching Josh Mathews interview AJ on Raw, June 4, 2012.

Disclaimer: I don't own these people, I just have muses of them. =(

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

It was the night of June 4th, 2012, and _RAW _was on live. It was right after the match where AJ Lee had smiled at the Big Red Monster, Kane. Josh Mathews was backstage interviewing the petite diva herself and wishing he hadn't found her because she was really close and starting to weird him out. She had his tie in her hand and was a little too close to his face. "You know what?" AJ asks. Josh's eyes narrow slightly as his answer. "You just might be my type." she says and pats his hair. He leaves totally weirded out and somewhat scared. AJ watches him leave for a little too long while looking completely satisfied with herself. The camera fades to black.

On Friday night, Josh was doing his usual commentary with Michael Cole and Booker T and all was well until a few minutes before the main event. When the arena started blasting a theme that made Josh go stiff and the other announcers start to snicker. Whatever happened right now, people knew Cole wouldn't let Josh live this down. _Let's Light it Up! _ sounded as AJ skipped to the ring with a very suspicious smile on her face. Meanwhile, Josh was trying to make himself less noticeable in his seat or as other people would say trying to hide under the announcers' desk so AJ wouldn't see him. As soon as the music stopped, AJ said, "I bet you all saw the segment that happened on Monday night. To explain, I would like Josh to come in the ring as this involves him." Everyone saw Cole drag Mathews into the ring while the person in question was very childishly pouting as he was dragged to what he thought as his very humiliating demise. When Josh was finally in the ring and no escape in sight as Booker T and Cole were blocking his nearest exits. "AJ, what are you doing?" Josh nervously asked as he looked out in the crowd to see if they were going to be laughing at him. "You're probably wondering why I did what I did the last time we met, huh Josh?" AJ asked very sweetly while blinking her eyelashes at him. "Uh…yeah, I kinda was. I mean one minute you're all !" Josh's words were suddenly cut off as AJ claimed his mouth in a solid kiss. The crowd was going wild and the people at the announcers table were clapping. Josh looked like he was about to faint in the middle of the ring when AJ grabbed his arm and ran out of the ring and up the ramp backstage. No one heard from or seen Josh for the rest of the week until _Smackdown_! Josh was looking totally bored while Cole and Booker were trying to get him to say where he was all week, but he wasn't budging. When the divas match came, it was Natalya vs AJ. Natalya was already in the ring when AJ's theme blasted through the arena speakers, and everything about Josh suddenly brightened. He actually looked happy to her. The petite diva skipped around until she got to the announce table and stood in front of the spiky haired announcer. Josh, still smiling like the cheshire cat, stood and tightly hugged AJ in front of everyone. Josh gave AJ a good luck kiss before she headed into the ring to face her opponent who looked as if she was about to puke. The crowd was already behind AJ as were the announcers while Cole was patting Josh on the back and saying how happy he was for him. When the match was over and _Let's Light it Up_ was playing, Josh took off his headset and said goodbye to Cole and Booker, who were looking like they were about to squeal. Josh caught up with AJ who leaned into him as they walked up the ramp oblivious to the aaaawwwws of the crowd. When they got backstage, they were met with a amused, but mildy irritated annoyed Punk. "Hurt her and you die" was the only warning he gave before walking away to his locker room. As the lovely couple walked through the arena halls, they were being called at by every direction with 'You better not break her heart kid' and whoops and claps of the other superstars and divas. When Josh and AJ finally got out of the arena, they got into Josh's rental and drove away to spend the night together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**Me: Well that was long and totally cute.**

**AJ muse: *being held by Josh from behind* I liked it.**

**Josh muse: As did I**

**Randy muse: why wasn't I in it?**

**Evan muse: *slaps the back of Randy's head* Stop being such a baby, dude.**

**Me, AJ, and Josh: Listen to Evan, Randy.**

**Randy:*stomps away like a pentulant child***

**Evan, Josh, Me and AJ: *rolls eyes* REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
